Angels and Rabbits
by Natalia-Chan
Summary: Sakura's an angel, the book ended, and they all are in Heaven. What could possibly go wrong? Oneshot.


**Sayshi: Okay, so I had to write this for school, and I figured it was pretty good, so I decided to post it. I don't own Of Mice and Men. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>Lennie was dead. He could tell. Dead like the mice, dead like the dog, dead, dead, DEAD. He didn't understand. Why would George kill him? Why would your family, your best friend ever shoot you like some worthless pest? Why? Lennie questioned himself as his spirit was slowly pulled up through the skies, and he wondered what he would find at the end of his journey. Would there be rabbits? A farm? Alfalfa? He thought as hard as his meager smarts could manage as Lennie slowly rose up through the skies.<p>

He saw the men go inside, he heard George mutter something about getting a drink. Lennie rose up higher, and saw the world, or at least what was close enough for him to see. He tried to focus on the distant figures in the streets, and found that he could zoom in his vision. He saw people at the market, he saw animals, and families, and best of all, he saw rabbits. Lots of them. On farms, in the hedges, everywhere. He saw all of this beautiful scene, until he rose up through the setting sun, and had to cover his eyes, as not to be blinded by the bright golden glare. He kept rising, until suddenly he stopped. He had come to a gate.

The girl looked at her paperwork, and adjusted the halo over her head. She had long clack hair, and warm brown eyes, that were filled with an immense sadness if you could tell, but she was good at hiding her emotions. She had pale skin, and earrings made of feathers. A golden halo above her head, a white dress, and white wings showed that she was an angel. A pen was tucked behind one of her ears. She bit her nail as she thought about her life and death, reliving the day she died.

The girl had been walking home with her little sister in Tokyo, Japan. She had seen a shadow that caused her to pull her sister close to her, and quicken her pace. Then, there was the gunshot. The girl screamed for help, and she could her people coming, but they would never reach her in time. Three boys, drunk by the looks of it, were hovering over the girl's little sister, who was only a year younger than 17-year-old Sakura. They could see even in the meager light, that Sakura's sister was very pretty, much prettier than her older sister. One of the boys grabbed her sister, and whispered something that made her scream. Sakura knew what they would do to her sister if she let them, but saving her sister from a fate worse than death would cost Sakura her life. Pushing this aside, she threw her self onto the creeps, biting and kicking and screaming, anything to get their attention on her and off of her sister. Then a loud gunshot, and Sakura's life ended. The police showed up two minutes late, to find a 16-year-old girl crying over a dead body, as three figures ran from the scene.

A loud bell interrupted her horrible thoughts. "Coming!" she shouted, her long black hair tangling in her wings as she fought to gain altitude. Finally, she gave up and resolved to walk to the gates of her home.

Her warm brown eyes hardened as she yelled at the speaker to open the gates. "Y..ye..yes, of course Miss. Sakura."

"That's ANGEL Sakura for you, Reginald."

"Yes ma'am," said Reginald, the short man who had been talking into the speaker system, walking up to Sakura.

"Where am I?" asked Lennie, clearly confused by the girl, the likes of which he had never seen before. "And what language is this?"

"Oh, we're very sorry Mr. Lennie," said Sakura, looking at her paperwork to make sure that she had gotten the name correct. "We had a problem with the gates..." she trailed off, expecting him to ask the one question that EVERYONE asked: _'Am I dead?'_

"What language are we speaking?" repeated Lennie. "You're not American."

"No, I'm not. I'm Japanese, I was killed trying to protect my little sister, so I ended up on angel duty. As for the language, we are speaking the language of Heaven, not quite sure what it's called. I've only been here for a few years. Please, come with us, we have to evaluate you for your job. Oh, and this is Reginald. He works with the speaker system." with that, Sakura finally finished tying her long hair into a braid, and managed to rise up on her wings. Lennie was picked up by a pink cloud that rose quickly, while Sakura cursed and tried to keep up. She was instantly zapped by lightening, and a loud voice rang in her ears. "Angels don't curse!" it screamed at her, but she pushed it away. Sakura was determined to do her job right.

When the angel and spirit were finished rising, they entered the assignment room. "Who are you?" asked the angel counsel, as was required.

"I am Angel Sakura," said Sakura

"How many years have you been with us, Miss. Sakura?"

" Just forty years, Angel Rose,"

"Who is the spirit?" asked Angel Rose, a sharp-eyed old lady.

"Lennie," said Lennie. "I like rabbits."

"Wonderful," said Angel Rose, clearly not amused. "You can work with dead rabbits"

"You are dismissed said the counsel," dismissing Sakura and Lennie.

"I'll show you to your job, but then I have to get back to work," said Sakura.

"You're nice,"said Lennie, but he was careful, and didn't grab his new friend, and hurt her like the mice, or Curley's wife. He just smiled.

"Th..thanks," said Sakura, obviously annoyed by the compliment, she was busy. "This is the dead rabbit farm, have fun," said Sakura, doing her best to put on a believable smile. Walking away, she muttered to herself. "Lunatics. I'm surrounded by lunatics."

* * *

><p><strong>Sayshi: Yeah, that was good old Sakura, my O.C., I had to use her. Hope you liked it! <strong>

_**Sayshi OUT!**_


End file.
